


just your typical rikkai kin drama

by godtrash



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, brief boykissing, idk how to tag this, if you know me you read that title you know what you are getting into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtrash/pseuds/godtrash
Summary: niou finds a troubling note posted on his locker. he jumps to conclusions, but his doubles partner's always got his back. in more ways than one, sometimes.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi
Kudos: 4





	just your typical rikkai kin drama

**Author's Note:**

> i was on sillypills when i typed this up on my phone so forgive the formatting and any errors. peace love and junk x

no doubles. thats what the note on nious locker says. if yagyuu had a worse way to end their partnership, niou certainly couldnt think of one. 

he thinks maybe this is the end of them, their tenuous teamwork, all the days and nights perfecting their trick and getting it right. it sucks that he doesnt wanna play with him anymore, but what does it mean for the future of the team. niou can’t bring himself to ask his captain, not when there all in the changing room in varying states of undress. niou gets his stuff from his locker and starts home, trying to ignore the burning sensation behind his eyes. he wont cry, not over this. maybe later, when hes by himself he will think of it and be terribly sad over it mostly right now hes just pissed.

he hasnt gotten far when he hears that ‘niou-kun’ called out for him. he stops, wondering if the dual tornados of fury within him are enough to make him snap. hes not a violent guy by any means, but he feels feral now: like a cornered animal. 

he bares his teeth in a grin he hopes is normal and not a threat display, turning to face the boy behind him. thats all they are, just two scrawny teens with nothing to do but win at tennis and dick around.

“about that note on your locker…”

niou grits his teeth. “it’s fine. i get it.”

“do you?” yagyuu says in a softer tone of voice.

“yeah. no more doubles. you dont wanna do the switch anymore or play with me. i get it. im hard to work with, always screwing around, just. i get it, yaaagyu.”

he draws out the name like he knows yagyuu hates, but he doesnt react to this bait. he shakes his head with a sigh. “no, niou-kun. the message wasnt from me.”

niou blinks.

“ah… its rather awkward, but marui lately has been getting into this thing called ‘kin’ him and some of the others from other schools are real into it and decided to make a little joke. you know how it is. they said…” he shifts his eyes away as if actually embarassed. “that you and are kin of each other, hence the sign saying no doubles… i hope you understand. they didnt mean anything by it, im sure.”

“yeah” said niou, smirking. “remind me to kick his ass later.”

“later?”

“yeah. come closer. i wanna do this kin thing.”

“you are kinning me?” yagyuu exclaims, seeming incredulous. 

“thats right. c’mere. kin time baby.”

and yagyuu shuffles forward, and niou steps right in his face and theirs breaths mingle as they want for something to happen. there is nothing but the briefest brush of lips on lips, so dainty you might no believe it was there.

“cool” niou says, standing up straight. “thats kin”

yagyuu, for his part, doesnt chime in to say that niou is wrong, he just basks in the evening air as they walk together, arms bumping.


End file.
